


516.

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Mike slept late.





	516.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mielried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielried/gifts).



"Hey baby," Richie said, plastering himself to Mike's back as he wrapped his arms loosely over Mike's arms, hands curling over his sides, between his arms. He pressed a kiss to Mike's freckled cheek, then settled his temple against the side of Mike's head, watching him pause, halted, over dragging toothpaste up the length of his toothbrush. "Was just about to come wake you up."

Mike looked up at him, meeting his eyes in the mirror, a smile curving his lips up. "Beat you to it."

"Yeah? Well, I beat it to you, so I'm the real winner, here."

Rolling his eyes, Mike leaned back into Richie's chest, letting his arms go lax, wrists resting on the rim of the sink. If Richie refused to let loose of him so he could finish up, there was no point in trying. "Sorry. Was working on a new campaign." With everyone working so much more, these days, they _really_ needed a way to escape reality, and Mike wanted to make the game worth their while, ten times over. So it had to be good. No, it had to be _perfect_.

Richie tutted in Mike's ear, then pressed a kiss to the soft shell of it, squeezing him just momentarily tighter. "You know, if you go to sleep at a decent hour, you can actually wake up at a decent hour, and then -" Richie paused to gasp for effect, "Work on it some _more_."

Smirking into the mirror, Mike shook his head softly, secretly nuzzling back into Richie's collar bone, top of his head in the curve of Richie's neck. "Wow, my boyfriend's a genius. Hurry, write that revelation down and sell it to the media!"

"I already did. While you were sleeping. Good afternoon, sweet-cheeks; we're millionaires."

"Oh... Is that why I'm not being allowed to brush my teeth? We can afford veneers now?"

"Bingo!" Richie proclaimed proudly, pressing another kiss into Mike's sleep-mussed hair, before finally unwinding his arms. "Wanna shower together? I waited."

"I can tell."

" _Bitch_ ," Richie cried, hand going over his heart as he reached into the shower with his other hand, fumbling with the knobs on the faucet to get it running. Still, he was smiling as he undressed, throwing his clothes into the nearby hamper, while Mike cleaned his teeth, and then helped him undress, too, kissing down his neck and over his shoulders as he slipped his hands down Mike's pants, slowly pulling them away and pushing them down his thighs.


End file.
